


Corleone

by Bluefrost1800



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, F/F, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Sawada Nana - Freeform, Sawada Nana is Not Oblivious, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefrost1800/pseuds/Bluefrost1800
Summary: "How long do you think it will take him to find out the truth?"The female's lips twitched, "Well, I don't think that it will be soon since I don't plan on telling him. Maybe when I take over?""That long? Aren't you being a bit overconfident?""No, now let's go. We promised to meet the others for lunch.""Lunch? I don't think drinking alcoholic beverages classifies as 'lunch'."She rolled her eyes fondly. "It's called 'liquidlunch', dear."
Relationships: Sawada Nana & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	1. Observing

The greatest hitman known as Reborn, also known as the current Sun Arcobaleno, examined the house in which his new student inhabited. The house looked normal, blending in seamlessly with the other ones that made up the neighbourhood.

And yet,…

He could feel something not quite right in the air.

He watched as a newspaper boy rounded the corner with his bike, throwing the paper at the doors, only to stop in front of the Sawada household. He got off his bike and, as silent as a cat, walked through the gate and up to the door, placing the paper gently onto the welcome mat and leaving just as quickly and silently. He then continued to throw the papers at the other houses.

The cursed infant quirked a brow at that.

Either the boy was good friends with the residents of the household or he deeply respected them.

He filed that for later and opened a thin file containing information on his new student, as well as a photo of her from when she was a child.

_Name: Sawada Tsunahime_

_Age: 14_

_D.o.B.: 14 October_

_Hobbies: no information_

_Interests: no information_

_Flame: Sky_

_Academically and physically strong, well-liked by her peers. Students and teachers see her as an angel and bend on her requests. Close friends with Kurosawa Hana and Sasagawa Kyoko, close acquaintances with Hibari Kyoya (suggested Cloud guardian). Voted for class president. Has been wanted for the position of Disciplinary Committee secretary but has declined._

The file continued with praises from CEDEF boss, Sawada Iemitsu, about how cute she was.

Reborn scowled.

Was this all the bodyguards and spies that have been appointed to look after the family for the last decade could say? It barely filled half the page.

He glanced to see the door opening to reveal one Sawada Tsunahime dressed in a tracksuit.

The hitman examined the girl. For a 14-year-old she looked and held herself like a grown-up. She had long chestnut brown hair, the top styled to have shorter lengths, giving it a fluffier look, and honey-coloured eyes. She appeared to have inherited her mother’s short stature, though her curves probably came from the Italian side of her family. Given some more time, she would certainly become even more beautiful.

And they will hopefully be able to find her a good husband.

She picked up the paper, throwing a glance at the articles before placing it inside and leaving.

He tailed her, making sure to keep himself hidden. He watched in confusion as the people that were out would stop and bow at the teen, who smiled in return. Some children even stopped her – much to the horror of the adults – to give her ‘presents’: origami, drawings, flowers, and sweets. She would smile and thank them while the children’s guardians bowed in apology.

Other than that her jog was normal, and returned to the house an hour and a half before school was due. She showered, dressed, and had a light breakfast with her mother before leaving – still half an hour early.

Reborn nodded in approval at her routine, continuing to follow her.  
He quirked a brow when an older boy crossed paths with her. Normally that wouldn’t raise any eyebrows given that she was - as written in the file - a social butterfly, but Reborn was nothing if not throughout. Also, the boy could become a potential back-up guardian if the original ones couldn’t be.

He listened to their conversation, the other brow joining the first when he heard them talking in russian.

“Как поживает твоя семья?” the boy asked.

Tsunahime smiled. “Они в порядке. Вито недавно привел нового мальчика, хотя я не помню его имени.”

The other brunette nodded. “Это мило. Мои матери думают об усыновлении, поэтому я, вероятно, буду братом.”

The girl twisted her body to stare at the other, mouth opened in surprise that transformed into a bright smile. “Какая?! Ты серьезно?” at his nod she tackled him into a hug. “Поздравляем! Я так рад за тебя!”

“Благодарю.” he looked at his watch. “Мне лучше идти. Мы все еще на субботу?”

“Конечно.”

They waved each other goodbye and parted ways.

The conversation wasn’t that interesting, just two friends sharing news about their families and confirming plans. The question was the language it was in. He could think of two most likely answers, but even they brought in questions of their own.

A) The boy had recently moved here and hadn't yet gotten the hang of japanese, preferring to speak in his mother tongue. But why and how did the girl know the language so well that there wasn’t even an accent when talking?

B) The two wanted to have their own ‘secret’ language so that other people couldn't eavesdrop. If that was the case why were they speaking it when no one (except him) was around to hear them?

The brunette entered through the school gate, nodding in greeting at boys (young adults) wearing the Disciplinary Committee uniform.

The infant found a comfortable spot on a tree branch outside the girl's classroom and watched. The file turned out to be correct, she was indeed smart. When it was time for lunch, she went to the roof with two bentos. There, on the ground, laid one Hibari Kyoya. She handed him the second box and sat down to eat.

Next came P.E. She was far more energetic than the other girls and played basketball with the boys. It amused him when the two captains started to fight on whose team she would be, and during the game, he could see that it wasn’t just because she was attractive. She and another boy, Yamamoto Takeshi – a potential Rain guardian, scored more than enough points to make it clear that the other team was going to lose without even giving them a chance.

After the game, she dragged the boy away and spoke to him – quite harshly if her glare and his ashamed face were to indicate. When she was done, she cupped his cheeks and spoke again, this time with a more gentle look. Yamamoto nodded, face still in her hands, and said something in return. Seemingly satisfied, she let go of him and left to change.

The day continued on as normal. She finished school, said goodbye to her friends (throwing a warning glare at the young Yamamoto) and returned home. She sat down and studied until around 7:30 pm, had dinner and talked with her mother ( _ **family appears to be important to her**_ , he noted), and went to bed at 9:45 pm, after readying her bag for the following school day.

All in all, from what he gathered, she would have been a good boss candidate if only she were born a boy.

* * *

The next day, after the paperboy made his round, Reborn left his flier in the mailbox and set out to explore the town. Soon after Tsunahime brought in the mail and paper, dressed in her tracksuit. She paused at the hitman's flier, lips twitching.

“Oh? So you've finally come?” she murmured.


	2. Information

Reborn stood in front of the door. The girl had returned from school hours earlier and was studying.

He rang the doorbell and a moment later the door was opened by Sawada Nana.

“Ara,” she looked down, “Are you the home tutor?”

“Yes, your husband sent me.”

Nana nodded, opening the door wider. “Come in, come in. Tsu-chan is currently studying, would you like me to go get her?”

“There’s no need. I'll go meet her now.”

“Her room is on the second floor, first on the right. Would you like me to bring any snacks or refreshments?”

“Thank you, Sawada-san, that will not be necessary.”

“Call me Nana, Reborn-san.” she turned and went to the kitchen.

The hitman made his way upstairs to the young brunette's room. He politely knocked for one must never enter a woman's room unannounced.

The door opened to reveal the girl. She started at him for a moment before inviting him inside.

Reborn examined the room. He had somewhat expected to see posters of boy bands or other things that girls her age kept but there was none. There was a double bed pushed to the wall, a desk with a printer and a chair under the window, a wardrobe and a drawer, and a vanity table across the bed. On the cream coloured walls were shelves filled with books.

“You can sit on the chair.” she told him, pulling out an ottoman from underneath the vanity table and sitting on it. “My mamma told me that you are the new home tutor, sent by a boy.”

Reborn raised a brow. “Yes, I was sent here by your father Iemitsu.”

She nodded, “Yes, by that boy.”

“Why do you call him ‘boy'?”

“A wise man once told me that a man who doesn’t spend time with his family will never become a real man. But enough about that; why _are_ you here, Reborn? I have excellent grades, I'm well-loved by the community and have a bright future ahead. Why would that deadbeat send you?”

He tipped his fedora down, smiling at her. “I’m just a regular tutor sent by a father who is worried about his precious daughter’s future.”

“Oh? And it has absolutely nothing to do with how I'm the only legitimate heir to the Vongola famiglia?” she blinked at the gun's muzzle. “Don’t be surprised, that idiota has a mouth bigger than a gossiping housewife. The real surprise should be how my mother and I are still alive. You don’t become the strongest famiglia without earning a few dozen enemies, and Sawada Iemitsu has more than enough people who would love to kill him and his family.”

He pursed his lips, eyes narrowed. “Looks like you know more than I was told.”

“Oh? You were actually told something? I'm surprised.” she pushed away the gun. “Let’s get down to business, shall we? First thing's first: are you here to train me into becoming a mafia boss or are you here to turn me into a mafia boss' _wife_. Because, truthfully, if it's the latter, you can just leave.”

The gun transformed back into a chameleon. “My priority is turning you into an astounding mafia boss until a suitable spouse has been found.”

“One hasn't been found yet?”

“The 9th boss doesn’t want to be hasty when it comes to choosing.”

She smiled at him. He didn’t like that smile. “Well, when he does, I would greatly appreciate it if you told me. After all, such good news needs to be shared with _family_.”

He narrowed his eyes at the way she said ‘family’. He would need to check that.

“Another question. Doesn't the current boss have heirs?”

Reborn pulled out some documents and photos, beginning to explain to her how she got chosen. “He had, but the most qualified son, Enrico, was shot in a feud. Massimo, the middle child, was drowned.” he didn’t like the fact that she stifled a laugh. “And the favourite, Federico, was found reduced to bone.” he gave her the photos to examine. 

She made a sound of interest, closely inspecting the photo of Massimo. “I once heard that if you send someone – a rival famiglia for instance – fishes wrapped in a newspaper along with someone’s article of clothing, it means that that person is sleeping with the fishes. Did Vongola receive that?” she cracked a grin at his glare, waving a hand. “Okay, okay, touchy subject, I get it.” she scolded her face into something more serious. “But how did you end up here? In Japan. From Italy. I know Iemitsu is in the mafia but from what I understand, the next boss is usually the previous boss' kin.”

The infant showed her the document with Vongola's family tree. “The 1st boss retired early and crossed the ocean to Japan. He is your great great great grandfather.”

“And you don’t want Iemitsu because he would make Vongola fall in less than a day.” she stared at the document. “Was Daniella married off immediately and had the title handed off to her husband, or was she the boss.”

“The 8th boss had to work extra hard to that the other famiglias could respect her. Even after she married she remained the boss until she handed off the title to her son, the current boss, Timoteo.”

Tsunahime blinked, then glared. “Really? So Timoteo is raised by Daniella, who is the boss, and watches how she rules, and when it’s time for him to pick a new boss, he just decides to marry me off because I am female? Poor Daniella, she raised a son who turned out to be a misogynist.” she said sarcastically.

He chose not to reply.

There was a knock at the door. “Tsu-chan, Reborn-san, it’s time for dinner.” Nana called out.

“We’ll be right there.” answered the girl. She turned to him with a cold smile. “Let’s have a pleasant time together, Reborn.” she held out her hand for a handshake that he accepted. “Where will you be staying?”

“It says in the contract that I will be staying at your house and eating meals with you.”

She nodded, making her way to the kitchen, the infant following. “I see. It’s a good thing we have a guest room. No matter how comfortable the couch is, the noise from the kitchen in the morning would be annoying.”

It certainly was a good thing that they had a guest room. He didn’t dare tell her that he had first planned to stay in her room.

“Did you have a pleasant talk?” Nana asked, setting down the last plate.

“Yes. Reborn will indeed be teaching me on how to be a mafia boss. Marriage will come later after an unfortunate bastard has been found. Thank you for the food.”

Reborn sat frozen in his seat.

Nana noticed this and lightly laughed. “We don’t keep secrets from each other, Reborn-san, unlike my husband. Do tell him to call me more often, please. He never picks up when I call.”

He nodded. While not ideal, it would be easier to explain the future chaos that he would bring.

They had a pleasant meal, after which the young brunette excused herself to finish her schoolwork. Reborn made to follow her but was stopped by the housewife.

“Just a moment, Reborn-san. I am to understand that you will be staying in the guestroom, correct?” at his nod, she continued, “Good. While I don’t think Tsu-chan will have a problem with you staying in her room, she does have friends over occasionally, and her relationship with some of them is more… physical."

Reborn blinked.

He hadn't thought that she had _those_ kinds of relationships.

“Not to worry, Nana, I will be respectful when she brings boys over.”

“Oh, no, no. You misunderstood me. She has five very close friends, one of whom is male, and has sleepovers with them here. The guy isn’t the one with whom she has physical relationships with.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“…I see.”

“But don’t worry, she always locks the door whenever it's that kind of night. As long as you don’t break the door down, you probably won’t see them naked.” she laughed merrily.

_**‘Probably’, she says.** _

* * *

“My mamma gave you the sex warning, didn’t she?”

“Yes. Do the third problem.”

“You're not homophobic, are you?”

“No. I myself have had my fair share of same-sex partners.”

“You’re gay?”

“Bi.”

“Cool, so am I.”

“…You have sex with guys?”

“Haven’t done it yet, too early and haven’t found the right kind of guy, you know? The guys around here are either perverts, not my type or too creepy and unattractive.”

“…You have a type?” that would help when it came to choosing a husband.

“Yeah, but only for guys. Girls, genderfluid or non-binary people – any shape or form, though I would appreciate it if they aren't dumb as a rock. Guys? They need to be tall, handsome, smart and - preferably, but not necessarily - Italian.”

“Italian?”

“That’s how my pops raised me. ‘Tsunahime,’, he would say, ‘you can marry anyone you want, as long as they made you happy, but I would prefer it if they were Italian.’”

“Iemitsu said that?”

She snorted, “What? No. As if I would take that deadbeat's preference into consideration. I’m talking about the man who raised me.”

“And who is he?”

She grinned at him. “That’s a secret. You’re welcome to try and find out, I won’t stop you, but neither will I help you.”

* * *

“If a civilian woman like you becomes the 10th boss, the Vongola Family is finished.” Gokudera Hayato said, lighting a cigarette, back turned to the brunette. “I refuse to accept it! I'm the one who’s fit to be 10th!”

Reborn, hidden inside a tree, watched closely the girl’s reaction.

Tsunahime smiled mockingly. “Oh? Are you a bastard? A distant cousin born when one of the current boss' deceased sons played around too much with a lady? Or are you my half-brother?” her smile widened when Gokudera clenched his fists before it transformed into a sneer. “Well, tough luck. If that old fart wants me to be the new boss then I _will_ be the new boss.”

“You're a nuisance. Die right here.” the boy pulled out sticks of dynamite, lit them, and threw them at the girl. She reacted quickly by jumped several meters back, out of the immediate blast zone. That proved to be unnecessary when the hitman shot the fuses off.

The girl barely spared him a glance, keeping her eyes on Gokudera, a move he approved. “Ciaossu. You came earlier than expected, Gokudera Hayato.”

“You’re the 9th gen's highly trusted assassin Reborn.” the silver-haired teen said, who, unlike the brunette, took his eyes off of his opponent. “You’re not kidding about me becoming a candidate if I kill Sawada, right?”

“That’s correct.” _**That's incorrect, the only thing you'll become is Vongola's enemy.**_ “Let’s continue the killing.”

“Any last words, woman?” Gokudera sneered, getting his dynamite ready.

“Do you have any guardians by chance?” at his confused look, she showed her teeth in a parody of a smile. “I would like to send them some fish wrapped in a newspaper.”

“You-!”

Tsunahime charged, first pulled back for a punch. Gokudera lifted up his arms to block _ **(he's a long length fighter),**_ but she switched tactics and kicked him in the groin. His hands went down and she punched hard enough for his head to snap to the side. She continued on like that, mostly punching and occasionally kicking, not giving him a moment to rest. He dropped the sticks of dynamite to fight back after the third punch but even that didn’t help much. She would twist and hit his sides, looking and aiming for weak spots, hair whipping, obscuring his view for precious milliseconds that she used. In the end, she punched him in the throat, followed by a punch to the sternum. He went down and she placed her foot to keep him down, reach for-

For a _gun._

_**Why does she have that?** _

She took aim, and Reborn could see all of the fight leaving boy when he saw the gun.

“Any last words?”

He remained silent.

Tsunahime pulled the trigger.

The sound was deafening.

* * *

“Let me guess,” she said, eyes still on Gokudera who tried to suck in as much oxygen as he could with a foot still on his chest, a bullet hole near his head. “There’s some family rule where the loser serves the winner, right? Or do I really kill him?”

“You are correct, the loser becomes the winner's subordinate.”

She smirked, lifting her foot but not lowering the gun. “Good.”

The boy stood up shakily, his body without a doubt throbbing from all of the hits it took. He looked up at the girl and immediately fell down into a dogeza. “I was mistaken! You're the one who is fit to be boss!” he looked up, “10th gen! I’ll follow you! Command me to do anything!”

His student stared at the boy, a calculating look in her eyes. “Gokudera, will you follow _me_ or Vongola?”

The teen was confused for a moment before answering. “You, of course!”

She appeared to be pleased if that smirk was anything to go by. “Good. Let's get you to the nurse.” she held out her hand. Gokudera looked at it as if it were the Holy Grail.

“Oh, no, no. These guys are cutting class.” they turned to see three ghetto seniors approaching. “This requires some punishment.” one of them said.

“Geh! Don’t worry 10th, I'll deal with this!” Gokudera reached for his dynamite but was stopped by his new boss.

“That will not be necessary, Hayato.” she faced the trio. “Do any of you know a girl by the name of Konishi Maya?”

One of them answered. “She’s my girlfriend. What about her?”

“And where is she now?”

The same guy scoffed. “Last I heard, at the hospital.”

“Why?”

“Because she played hard to get! What is this, 21 questions? Who are you?”

“Well, it’s nice that you know why she is there. As for me?” she aimed and fired six bullets. Three in the males' crotches and three in the lungs. “I was sent by a father who wanted justice for his daughter. Come along, Hayato.” she walked away, knowing that the teen would follow.

“10th, that was amazing! Should we call for an ambulance?”

“There’s no need, the others will do that.”

“’Others’?” he looked around and saw students and teachers watching from the windows.

“Hayato.” Tsunahime called out.

“Ah! Coming!”

As his student and her subordinate walked away, Reborn remained where he stood.

How had he not noticed the eyes of the other students and teachers watching them? None of them stopped the fight between the two teens, neither did they make a sound when she pulled the trigger and hit the seniors. And their eyes. Fear and respect shone when the girl walked away.

Reborn tipped down his fedora.

There was much more to the girl than he first thought, and he wasn’t sure whether that made him giddy or annoyed at the valuable information that he was missing.

* * *

“Who taught you to shoot?”

Tsunahime paused her writing. She didn’t answer immediately, likely contemplating whether or not to answer which annoyed him and made his fingers twitch for his gun, but that likely wouldn’t faze her.

“…A lot of people.”

His brow twitched. “Names?”

She smiled. “That would ruin the game.” he reached for his gun. “But,” he stopped, eyeing her. “I’ll take pity on you and say the man who taught me the most and would often give me advice, his name starts with ‘C’.”

Reborn blinked. She just said ‘C’ but pronounced it as ‘ci’. Either the man’s name starts with ‘チ’ or he is a foreigner.

His eyes narrowed. From the information that he had gathered from what she had told him, her ‘pops’ was likely Italian. And it was likely, but not concretely, that this ‘C’ is also Italian. He would need to check if there were any Italian men who had moved to Namimori in the last 10-15 years.

He was brought back to reality by his student’s voice. “Hey, Reborn. I'll be having a sleepover tonight so we better finish this unless you want to see my shirt get ripped open and neck attacked with kisses by a girl at 8:30 pm.”

“...Do you often do this?”

“Sleepovers? At least once every two weeks. Sex? Depends on the person and the mood. We use it as a stress relief.”

“That doesn’t sound healthy."

“Says the trigger-happy hitman.”


	3. Annoyances

“The answer is 6.”

“Correct.”

“…Reborn.”

“Yes?”

“There's a kid dressed in a cow print onesie on the tree outside my window aiming a gun at you.”

He hummed, “Ignore him and continue with your homework.”

“Is he trouble?” she wrote down her answer, moving on to the next problem.

“No.”

“Die, Reborn!” the kid yelled, pulling the trigger. Nothing happened. Then came a crack and the tree branch the kid was on broke.

Tsunahime sighed and stood up.

“Where are you going? We aren’t done here.”

“I need to tell mamma something. Be back in a bit.”

* * *

“I need to deliver the circular bulletin next door. You can start without me.” Nana said.

The brunette pulled out her phone, not touching the food. “Reborn, can I ask you something?”

“Depends.”

“Gokudera isn’t the only subordinate I'll be getting, is he?”

“The Vongola boss needs to have six guardians.”

She put down her phone. “I see. Then tell me, who do you plan on making my subordinate next?”

“Yamamoto Takeshi. He is a naturally born hitman.”

She made a sound in her throat. “Takeshi, you say?” she tilted her head to the side in thought. “We’ll need to ask and, if he accepts, give him some kind of entrance test. Like Hayato.”

He raised a brow. “You’re not against the idea.”

“I'm not against the idea of making my _subordinate_ , not guardian. I already have people picked out for those roles.”

“You do?”

She nodded. “I have already picked a Rain, a Sun, a Storm, a Lighting and a Mist. I have my eyes on a certain Cloud but he is currently occupied with something else.” she blinked at him. “Just because I am not _that_ directly involved with the mafia, doesn’t mean that I am clueless.”

“…Are they strong?”

She gave him the smile that he disliked. “Of course.”

* * *

“Yo, Sawada-san!” greeted Yamamoto, oblivious to – or ignoring – Gokudera's glare. His eyes found Reborn, “Who’s this? Your little brother?”

“Ciaossu.” the infant greeted. “I’m not her little brother. I’m Reborn, the Vongola Family hitman.”

Reborn was perplexed when the teen’s mood shifted from friendly to tense. Yamamoto's eyes briefly met his student's before returning to him.  
He gave him a strained smile, “Is that so? Then you must be amazing one at such a young age.” he laughed awkwardly.

Tsunahime rolled her eyes. “You aren’t in any trouble, Takeshi. Unless you count being sought out as my subordinate for ‘trouble'. But you can always say ‘no'.”

“Your subordinate?” the boy glanced at Gokudera who scolded.

“Yes, but the question is whether you will be _mine_ or Vongola's.”

The teen didn’t hesitate, “ _Yours_ , always yours.”

Her lips curled up. “Do you accept?”

“ _Yes._ ” he breathed out, eyes hard and cold, respect reserved only for the female in front of him. 

“Good. Now,” she aimed a gun at his face. “Start running.”

* * *

“He's got skill.” Reborn commented while throwing knives at the teen.

“Playing baseball will do that.” Tsunahime replied, shooting at the boy's legs, managing to graze him twice. “Though he does need to work on his dodging.”

The hitman hummed.

“Hayato,”

“Yes, Juudaime!”

“See that large bag over there? Pick a weapon, or use your dynamite, and join in. Aim to wound, not to kill. Understand?”

“Yes, Juudaime!”

* * *

“That’s enough.” the brunette lowered her submachine gun.

“How did I do, Sawada-san?” the star player asked, gasping for breath.

She hummed, “Not bad.” her eyes met his, “Are you certain that you want to join? This is Vongola we're talking about. You'll be in the limelight even if you aren't a guardian."

“I am certain, Sawada-san.”

They held eye contact, both tense, then broke it off when the brunette chuckled. “Congratulations, Takeshi, you're in.”

Gokudera walked up to him. “Good job. You pleased Juudaime so I accept you, but I am Juudaime's right hand.”

“No, you’re not.”

Gokudera snapped his head to Tsunahime. “What?!”

She smiled innocently. “Sorry, Hayato, but the positions of right and left hand are already taken.”

The boy looked like he was about to cry. “B-But 10th-!”

She wound her arms around each boy's shoulders and dragged them away from the school. “Let’s go celebrate! And after that, Takeshi and I will go weapon shopping. Do you prefer guns, swords or knuckledusters? Doesn’t matter, you're getting them all. Hayato, you too! It never hurts to know hand-to-hand or how to use a gun.”

Reborn watched them go - talking, laughing, bickering. It was nice that the girl didn’t fight him over every decision, instead, giving her own suggestions and/or making compromises. Far better than his last student. But there was one thing that bugged him, aside from the information that he was missing.

 _**‘Will you be** _ **mine** _**or Vongola’s?’**_

* * *

Tsunahime was carrying a bag of groceries when a bell rang. She turned to see a woman pedalling towards her.

The woman stopped, took off the helmet, gave the girl a soda, "Please have it." and left.

"Ah! Thank you!" she called out. The brunette watched the woman distance herself before pulling out her phone and dialling a number. "Poison Scorpion is in Namimori, looking to cause trouble." she hang up. She then pulled out her gun and shot a beetle.

* * *

It was a normal weekday and Reborn and his student were going to her school. On their way there, passing by a normal house, a girl climbed up the stone wall that separated the house. The duo eyed her as she came close and stopped in front of the hitman.

"Hello!" she greeted. The girl wore a white formal shirt, a cream sweater-vest with a blue bowtie, a grey skirt, black knee-high socks and brown shoes; the Midori Junior High uniform.

"Ciaossu." greeted back the infant.

"My name is Miura Haru."

"I know about you. You're from this house, right?" he pointed at the house they were passing.

"Would you be my friend?" she asked, blushing.

"Sure."

At his answer, the girl tipped sideways, falling, before landing on her feet. 

She whooped, then reverted to being shy. "Um, this is rather sudden... but... can you hug me... like this?" she wrapped her arms around herself, blushing heavily.

_**What a strange girl.** _

"Don't touch me so easily, 'cause I'm a hitman." he told her. Her reaction was not one that he had expected.

The girl paused for a moment, then tried to slap his student. Tsunahime caught her wrist, staring at her with cold eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Let me go! What do you think you are teaching him?! Babies are angels with pure white hearts! Are you destroying that loveliness with your rotten heart?!"

Tsuna stared at the girl like she was an idiot. "You... Who the **hell** do you think you are?"

"Haru-chan?"

A man appeared at the gate's entrance. The moment he saw Tsunahime, he gapped and bowed. "I'm so sorry, Sawada-san! Please do not take any offence to what my daughter has said or done to you!"

"Papa! This girl-!”

"Haru! Take a good look, this is Sawada Tsunahime!" he hissed.

Haru paled drastically. She met the brunette's cold eyes. "I-I... I d-didn't think-"

"No, you obviously did not." his student cut the girl off, releasing her hand. "Tell me Haru, what exactly were you going to do to me?"

"I-I didn't mean any offence, Sawada-san!" the girl did a dogeza, head touching the asphalt.

"On the contrary, Haru, it seems like you did."

Reborn watched. This was the first time his student has acted like this.

"The question is: why?" the girl didn't answer immediately. "I don't have all day, Haru."

"I-It's b-because Har - I thought you were teaching him bad things."

"And what 'bad thing' was I teaching him, Haru?"

The girl curled up as much as she could, her father next to her shaking. "I thought you were making him believe that he was a k-killer and teaching him assassination techniques."

Tsunahime tapped her bottom lip in thought. "I see. Then it is safe to assume that you go around hitting people."

"Har - I don't go around hitting people!" the girl tried not to raise her voice.

"Oh? So then I am special?"

Haru didn't appear to know how to answer that.

"What about the kids who when playing call themselves villains? Do you hit their guardians?"

No answer.

" **Tell me, Haru."**

"N-No."

"Then why me?"

"W-When Haru first saw Reborn-chan Haru though he was too cute and wanted to hug him tightly. Haru was blinded by her love for R-Reborn-chan, Sawada-san, and when he said that he was a hitman Haru thought that you were a bad person. Haru deeply apologizes, Sawada-san. If you are to punish Haru, Haru will gladly accept the punishment."

His student exhaled through her nose, rolling her eyes. "...Next time, try to get the whole picture before making accusations. Your actions today will be excused; not forgiven nor forgotten. Come along, Reborn. We've wasted enough time." the brunette walked pass the small family who was still bowing.

The hitman followed, a frown on his lips.

"People here are afraid of you." he stated. "Why?"

She gave him that awful smile, laughing at him for not knowing. "Because they know what will happen if they cross me."


End file.
